The Wolf of Legend
by Verak-Dragora
Summary: The Fourth Hokage has sealed the Kyuubi and is about to pass on but another being appears before him offering something that may help Naruto along the way. Slight Dark Naruto. Rating M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey all, welcome yet again to the wolf of legend, had a lot of time to think and a lot of time to write, but been so lazy and unmotivated, not to mention college and life getting in the way, also I just wasn't satisfied with what I had made, but here we are with the final version of the story, more detail and explanations, and longer chapters so hope you all enjoy, and please leave reviews, flame my ass off if you like, as long as it's reasonable, "this sucks" or such will just be ignored.**

"**Summon/demon talking"**

"Entity talking"

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**The Wolf of Legend**

**Summary:** The Fourth Hokage has used the Shiki Fūjin and is about to pass on but another being appears before him offering something that may help Naruto along the way.

* * *

In the land of fire, hidden within a great forest was the village of Konoha, within this village many sounds can be heard, many smells could be smelt all around, the sounds of screams of a single woman, Kushina Uzumaki, having gone into labour just an hour or two before she was rushed to a secret location, why do to this to a woman instead of take her immediately to the hospital you may wonder, the reason for such is that Kushina Uzumaki was the wife of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konoha.

Due to the many enemies Minato gained in the Third Shinobi World War, a war of tragedy and sheer brutality, he feared they would come after his family for revenge against him, man has always been known to hold a grudge and harness hatred at anything to do with the object that spawned such feelings, such as his wife or child which was currently being delivered.

Looking over at Utatane Koharu, Teamate of the Third Hokage and esteemed member of the council, who was currently trying to deliver the child while telling Kushina to keep pushing. "Come on Kushina, push push! Minato focus on the seal!

Blinking Minato quickly focused back on the seal on Kushina's stomache, the very seal that held doom at bay, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, if the beast were to escape, which now would be a perfect time due to Kushinas labour, it would spell disaster for the village.

""Push!" At Koharu's command Kushina gave out one last cry before wailing of an infant could be heard following the said cry, she had done it, her baby was born, "Congratulations, it's a boy." Looking over at Mitokado Homura, teammate of Koharu and the Sandaime, also an esteemed council member, who was currently wrapping the new-born in a blanket she smiled, to which he returned and gently laid the crying infant in her arms.

"Naruto" She said "his name will be Naruto." Smiling once more at the infant she looked over at Minato who was currently working on the seal patching up the weakened sections. "How does that sound dear? Maelstrom."

"Really, not Fishcake?" Giving a small laugh in response of his own joke he looked over at his exhausted wife, only to notice there was no infant.

"Minato Namikaze, step away from the Jinchuriki or you son dies at the ripe old age of one minute, dead before he's even lived, a sad fate wouldn't you agree?" Turning in shock he found his son, in the arms of a masked individual who was currently pointing a kunai at his son while Koharu and Homura laid unconscious at the said individuals feet.

"Step. Away. From the Jinchuriki" Snapping his attention back to the newcomer who had put more force into his command Minato slowly backed away, his eye never leaving the newcomer. "Easy now, lets not be hasty, who are you and what do you want?"

"Uchiha Madara, a pleasure Hokage-sama, now please, no sudden movements." Stepping towards Kushina, with Naruto still in his arms he looked over her seal. "Strengthened but not quite there, it should do, thank you Yondaime!" Throwing the kunai he held at Minato, Madara quickly grabbed Kushina and teleported away with her and Naruto while Minato was distracted for a split second, yet that was all he needed.

"Damn it! Kushina, Naruto! ANBU to me!" Quickly running out the cave he came across a sight that shocked him to the core, there, lying on the grass in a pool of blood and body parts was his personal ANBU, his elites, dead without so much of a struggle.

Pushing himself beyond his limits Minato ran as fast as he could, sailing through the air, to most this would be nothing but a mere disturbance in the wind, or even a blur, but to the trained aye you could faintly make out the shape of a man, a man determined to save his family.

Stopping in his sprint Minato's eyes widened. "The seal!" Quickly locking onto Kushina's chakra signature he used his Hiraishin technique he appeared infront of Kushina and punched Madara, only to go right through him. "What?"

"Nice try" Jumping back Madara quickly delivered a kick to which Minato quickly blocked. "Impressive, but your too late." With those words Madara disappeared, what came next was much worse, feeling a massive surge of chakra, turning he came to face his greatest fear, there infront of him, was the Nine Tails.

Quickly grabbing Kushina and Naruto, Minato quickly used Hiraishin to take them back to the cave, setting them down he placed Naruto back in his crib before turning his attention to Kushina. Kushina, talk to me, please. Kushina!"

Getting no response Minato checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. "Thank Kami, still alive, looking over at Naruto he found he was still fast asleep which caused him to smile, the moment was all too soon interrupted by a deep rumble in the earth. "The Kyuubi!" Making sure his family was safe he quickly ran out of the cave to find the beast heading towards the village.

"Damn it!" With that he quickly sped through hand seals.

**Within Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat quietly in his study, smoking his pipe as he ran over the contents of the book within his hand with a relaxed sigh, relaxing into his chair he closed his eyes letting the relaxation get the better of him, however this relaxation was soon interrupted with a deep rumble that shook the estate, bringing Hiruzen out of his little world. "What in kami's name was that?"

**Within the Uchiha District**

Uchiha Itachi was many things, a Shinobi, Prodigy, Uchiha, Son, Brother, yet what he was not was a coward, nor was he a father figure in any sense, so how did he end up getting stuck babysitting his baby brother? That, he was still trying to figure out himself. Looking down at Sasuke with a passive look he sighed before looking back at the stars. "I get the feeling something is about to happen."

Oh how right he was.

**Border Wall at the Edge of Konoha**

"Summoning Jutsu!" Was all the guards stationed on the outer wall heard before a massive burst of smoke filled the area, and a second later a massive red paw crashed down on top of them, crushing them and a good section of the wall.

"We're under attack, quick get the Hokage, alert the forces, and get the civilians to safety!" A lone survivor was yelling into the microphone on his headset before he was interrupted by a deep growl.

Looking over to where it came from his eyes widened in horror and instinctually took a few steps back unable to hear all around him, not even the response on the other end of the mic.

"What's the situation? Have you identified the enemy?" Getting a faint response the guard within the barracks tried again, he could not move his men without an insight onto the situation and he would be damned if he sent anyone in blind.

"Come in, who's attacking us!" His only response was a loud bone chilling scream what would haunt them for the rest of their days, though they wondered what could have caused such an inhuman scream to form from their comrade they didn't have to think long as a massive explosion went off, followed by a tremor which shook the village to its very core, if they looked out the windows or what was left of them after they shattered, they would see a massive beam of chakra shooting through everything in its past and into the other side of the forest.

"Get everyone into action now, I want to know what bastards are behind this." Looking at his men they saluted with a Hai before disappearing, turning to the other two remaining, which were Chuunin ranked ninja, the Jounin pointed at the one on the left. "You two get the Hokage, inform him of what we know and compare notes for the coming battle!

Responding with a salute the Chunin quickly took off to his assigned task which caused the Jounin to turn to his remaining charge.

"And you, with me, we're gonna gather up whoever we can and push whatever invading bastards we find out of here!

Giving a salute the Chunin followed the Through the barracks gathering up who they could before running to the main entrance, pushing open the doors the Chunins eyes widened and as quickly as he could turned to his superior shoving him away with a yell of "Look out!" before the entrance to the barracks exploded sending them and debree flying everywhere.

Letting out a few coughs as the dust settled the jounin sat up and looked around. "Anyone hurt!"

"Sir we have a few wounded, minor injuries, few cuts and bruises, one with a broken leg. Was the response he got from a stationed Medic nin who was in the barracks at the time.

"Right see to them then get your ass on the field, we need everyone we can get to give these bastards a warm welcome." Turning to his right he looked at the Chunin from before laying on his side facing away from him. "You alright son?"

Reaching over he placed his hand on the unresponsive mans shoulder and turned him on his back revealing hollow eyes open in fear and shock, he was dead.

"Shit…" Lowering his head in respect and sadness he placed his hand on the Chunins face, and closed his eyes, for good. "Rest in peace kid."

Looking out the now destroyed entrance he could only look on in horror as the creature of legend, the very thing all were told was a myth, was there in the village wreaking havoc "The Kyuubi… by Kami help us."

**With Madara**

He couldn't be happier, finally Konoha was burning by the very weapon they had under their control, which, was now his to control, though he admired his handiwork he had to look away as a foot appeared out of his chest. Looking behind him with a calmness that was unbecoming of the situation he eyed the owner of the foot, the Hokage himself Minato Namikaze, and uttered a single word. "Missed"

Retracting his foot Minato let out a fury of punches and kicks, all which had no effect as they just went right through his target, seeing no alternative he seized his attacks with his final punch before jumping away causing Madara to turn, in the same calm manner as before, to face him. "Impressive, but futile, your village burns Hokage, the sweet innocent villagers are being crushed like ants, would you rather not help them than fight me, a Hokage, if I recall, must-" What he was going to say next was interrupted with a loud hissing from behind him, noticing Minatos smirk, his eye widened in realization before he exploded.

"Burn in hell Madara" Minato said with a smirk only for his eyes to widen and pull out a kunai and deflect the ones that were thrown at him from the now clearing smoke of cloud.

When the last was deflected he quickly turned and blocked another that was held by Madara to which both pushed against the other, trying to overpower the other with brute strength. "Almost had me there Hokage, but you have to do better, I won't let you disrupt my plans, peace will be obtained."

"Peace?" It was barely above a whisper but Madara heard it clearly from the man in front of him. "Does this look like peace to you!" Minato all but yelled in his face while motioning to the rampaging fox.

"Peace through war Hokage, peace through war."

**Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not in a good position is the scene around him was anything to go by. "Get those civilians to safety!" He yelled to a nearby pair of Jounin who quickly took charge and gently but quickly moved the families away from the battle.

Turning to an the ANBU next to him Sarutobi gave a nod to which the ANBU responded by motioning to his squad, turning to the Kyuubi, Sarutobi watched as it was assaulted with various Jutsu, causing it to cease its rampage for a minute.

"Alright, fortify the line, don't let it…" His orders were cut short as a few chakra balls shot at the group killing some and blowing the others off their feet while the buildings around them collapsed from the force of impact. Getting up with the help of another ANBU, Sarutobi looked around before summoning Enma, boss of the Monkey summons, Sarutobis friend and personal summon to aid in the fight. "Hurry up Minato…"

"Alright, let's push this beast back, take the fight to it!" With a chorus of yells Sarutobi led the charge against the Kyuubi which merely growled and raised its paw, swinging it at the oncoming waves of shinobi.

**Back with Minato**

"You're mad!"

Tilting his head Madara merely looked at him before launching a punch to Minatos face with his free hand to which Minato ducked causing them to separate their kunais, in response Madara spun his and brought it down on Minatos head, only for him to disappear in a flash and appear behind Madara stabbing his kunai into the back of the mans neck, or it should have had it not went right through him.

Jumping back Minato stared at Madara who calmly straightened himself but did not turn to face him. "Am I?" he asked, staring at the Kyuubi he lowered his kunai and did nothing more but stare. "This is what war brings Namikaze, so I ask again, am I?"

"War creates more hate, which brings more war, so yes, you are!" At that response Madara turned and faced him, the only thing Minato saw in his eye, the only eye he could see behind the mask shocked him, amusement, and the Sharinga, the Uchiha Clans Bloodline.

"Not if they fear War, War creates hate, to which creates war as you say, but people hate what they fear, and they fear war, they fear who is in the war, and I will give them a war, a war so great they will fear it and in doing so all wars will cease, in the end, there will only be control, order, no chaos, my control, or his."

"His?" you mean someone else his behind this? Minato yelled in fury though it did nothing to change the demeanour in his opponent.

"Must you always yell, I'm merely two feet from you…" Madara was suddenly cut short as Minato appeared in front of him with his fist drawn back in fury. "Or was."

Throwing his fist Minato watched as it went right through his opponent like before "Got you! Rasengan!" Too late Madara noticed the ball of chakra in his opponents other hand, unable to react he watched, his eye wide in surprise as it successfully slammed into his face launching him into the Hokage Monument.

After waiting for a few minute looking for any signs of movement Minato turned to face the Kyuubi. "Now that he's taken care of lets deal with this pest." And disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Back with Sarutobi**

"This is not good…" Looking at the Kyuubi at this point was enough to instil fear in anyone, the beast had its massive head raised and its tails raised above it, above its mouth was a massive ball of chakra that quickly shrunk in size and devoured by the beast.

"What's it doing?" asked a curious but scared Jounin, his answer came soon enough when the beast looked right at them, its body expanding slightly and smoke started coming out its mouth. "Run!"

Before any of them could move a loud cry of "Summoning Jutsu!" followed by a massive frog landing on the Kyuubi causing its head to crash to the ground sending its attack into its face if the explosion was any indication stopped them in their tracks.

Looking behind him where the frog landed after jumping off the beast to avoid the following explosion Sarutobi couldn't help but smile "Minato" his smile didn't last long however as his successor disappeared, and re-appeared in front of the beast which now seemed more pissed off than before, though he couldn't think on it for long as both of them suddenly disappeared in a blur. "Minato!" Yet his cry was unheard, both were gone.

Jumping onto the roof of a nearby building Sarutobi looked in horror as in the distance was the beast, the same monster that was but a few feet from him a moment ago, fighting a vicious battle from how it looked.

Breaking out of his thought he looked next to him at a squad of ANBU. "Secure the perimeter, escort the survivors and wounded out of here, if you find any civilians get them to safety as well!"

"Sir!"

Turning to the remaining ninja that were awaiting his orders he looked them over and had to admire their determination and their dedication to safe guarding their home. "Check the rubble, make sure no one is trapped under it and when you're done assist the ANBU."

"Sir!" having been given their orders they went off to their assigned tasks leaving the god of Shinobi as he was known, to his thoughts.

**With Kushina**

After finally calming her son down Kushina remained where her husband had left her, making sure to keep her arms around her son in a protective embrace, quietly listening to the distant sounds of battle, praying that they make it through this

Hearing a sound next to her she looked round to find Minato kneeling over her with a worried expression "Minato? Has the Kyuubi been dealt with?"

"Not yet, I'm here to get Naruto and you, I'm afraid I'll have to seal it."

"What? I understand me, but Naruto, our child, your own son?" She couldn't understand it, why would he want to do this, it would be easier for him to seal it back into her, she hadn't long so in her mind this way was better.

"I know but there's a problem with that, your seal is broken and I can't place a new one over it without it eventually breaking over time even if you die I just can't take that chance, I'm sorry Kushina but we have to go, the more time we waste the worse things become." Grabbing both of them Minato quickly used his Flying Thunder God technique to teleport them all back the battle.

Appearing on the field the three of them came upon the sight of Gamabunta, the Toad boss still holding the Kyuubi at bay, he currently had the beast in a fierce head lock, and was refusing to let go no matter how much the beast hit him with whatever it could.

Looking closer Minato noticed the massive gash down his left eye that was bleeding profoundly if the amount of blood was any indication. "Hold him there boss!"

"**Easier said than done boy, hurry up will ya!"** Was the Toads reply, though he sounded angry at the statement it was easy to tell he was getting desperate, the Kyuubi was quickly overpowering the hulking toad which would not bode well for them, so acting quickly Minato placed down his family as gently as he could then started making preparations for the sealing, when he was done he gently placed Naruto in the cradle within the sealing circle, however before he could go through with it a massive crash was heard followed by a roar.

Turning quickly to the sound Minato and Kushina looked on in horror as the Kyuubis massive paw was coming down on them, acting quickly Minato created a Rasengan and ran up to the paw, smashing his jutsu into it cause it to be blown back which angered the massive beast.

Landing on his feet next to Kushina Minato looked back up to find the beast bringing its paw back down on them, this time with its claws out and not enough time for them to act.

Just as they were about to be crushed the beast was stopped by a katana, a rather large katana that was held by Gamabunta. "**Go! Get it finished brat I'll handle this oversized hairball!"**

"Thanks Bunta." Smiling in gratitude Minato and Kushina watched as the massive toad broke the deadlock and tacked the massive fox buying them more time.

Turning back to the ritual Minato continued with the preparations making sure everything was in place, if there was even one thing wrong it could have unknown and possibly disastrous effects on their son, them or everything, that was the danger with seals, one had to be very careful and know what they are doing.

Turning to his wife Minato nodded before jumping off to the battle between boss and beast, intent on ending this thing once and for all.

"**Come on you hairy bastard, my wife needs a new fur coat**" Gamabunta yelled while in another deadlock with the beast who's claws were currently pushing against his sword, pushing the beast away Gamabunta took a swipe to which Kyuubi ducked under and retaliated by swinging two of its nine tails at him in a pincer attack.

Seeing the attack Gamabunta pushed himself off the ground with all his might, flipping over the fox, drawing his sword along its back earning him an angry growl from the said beast who turned and let out a mighty roar blowing dirt and saliva into Gamabunta causing him to shield his face, that was all the beast needed to swipe him with his tails knocking the massive toad on its back.

Coughing a few times Gamabunta started to rise up in order to continue the battle, however his opponent was much faster and was on him, pinning him down with its massive paw on the toads throat, his head inches away, teeth bared ready to kill.

"Bunta! Get off him, Rasengan! Before he know it Kyuubi felt a massive force crash against his chin causing him to loosen his grip upon the toad, as he regained his bearings he was suddenly sent flying due to being kicked by a massive foot from the said toad angering him even more.

"**Thanks boy**." Getting back on his feet Gamabunta looked at the man who was now on his head, though he was a bit worn down he was still going to fight this battle to the end, he owed the man that much, "**What now kid? I hit this bitch with everything I had and he still overpowered me.**"

"I was thinking a combo boss, set a distraction."

"**Got ya.**" Taking in a huge breath Buntas cheeks expanded before he let out a massive blob of spit the fox which merely ducked under it, however by the time he did that his opponents were gone, listening carefully his ears suddenly twitched at the sounds of something cutting through the air which caused him to look up, and there, to his delight, was his prey, however before he could do anything the toad let out a stream of oil at him which was quickly set alight by the shinobi on its head causing a huge wave of fire to head straight towards him.

Cutting off the attack the summon and summoner quickly descended towards the ball of fire on the ground, raising his sword Bunta prepared to cleave the fox in two, yet the flames suddenly disappeared revealing the fox encased in its tails causing Buntas eyes to widen in realization, yet it was too late as the fox let loose its attack with a mighty roar, sending its tails swinging out causing a massive shockwave which sent the toad flying back away from the fox and land on its feet with a bit of a stumble.

Staring each other down they were ready to charge each other again until to the surprise of both parties chakra enhanced chains quickly wrapped around the Kyuubi holding it in place leaving it struggling against its bonds.

"Kushina, what are you doing here?" Looking over Bunta saw the small form of his summoners red headed wife with the same chains that were holding the Kyuubi coming out of her.

"Your back over here, I'm helping you, you blond knucklehead, the ritual is ready so get it sorted, seal it back into me!" The woman yelled at her Husband, who jumped down next to her, picking up their son and look at the kyuubi. "Minato what are you doing?

"I have to seal it in him Kushina, I gave you my reasons, we can't risk the beast escaping again after this, we've lost so much, and we can't let this continue.

Looking at her husband with pleading eyes she continued to press her point. "But if I'm gone you're here to take care of our baby, if the beast breaks out then there's nothing to stop you from doing it again." Kushina could see where her husband was coming from, she understood him perfectly, but her son came first, as a mother she would not let him grow up on his own if she could help it.

"There may not be a next time Kushina, if it escapes again then it may or will be prepared for this and I doubt we'll get as lucky." Looking at his son Minato pulled him close gently pressing his head against Narutos. "Forgive me son, but it's for the good of everyone." Placing his son back into the cradle Minato started going through the signs for the sealing.

"**I won't let you, you think I'll be sealed in the bastard child of a hairless monkey! Die!**" Turning to the sound of the voice Minato, Kushina and Gamabunta looked in horror as the beasts claw quickly came at Minato and Naruto.

Acting quickly all three jumped into action, with Minato standing in front of Naruto and Gambunta launching himself at the fox grabbing its neck trying to hold it down, yet it was futile, as the claw came at them Minato looked in horror as his Wife jumped in front of him causing them both to get impaled by the beasts massive claw. "**Damn monkeys, die already!**"

"K-Kushina?" Barely holding himself up Minato looked over at his wife who was now slumped against him, unmoving, even as the beast retracted it claw when Gamabunta yanked him back and held him down since Kushinas chains were no longer holding it at the moment of impact, she was unmoving, on responsive, Minato didn't need to ask if she was alright as he knew, she was dead.

"…nato." It came out as a soft croaked whisper but he heard it, she was alive, barely, but she was alive.

Using what strength he had he picked her up and laid her next to their son to which she smiled at him in thanks, looking at them both he watched her mumble something to their child, with tears leaking from her eyes, no longer were they happy, carefree, cheerful, they were dull and lifeless, and indication of what was to come.

Snapping back to his thought Minato turned and faced the Kyuubi, yet was horrified to find a wounded Gamabunta unmoving, disappear back to his world, so acting quickly he sped through the hand seals for the jutu and unleashed it on the charging demon with success.

As the technique connected with the massive beast, Minato looked back at his wife who gave him a smile before a blinding light filled the area causing him to close his eyes, as much as he wanted to he could not move his hands from the seal, if he did he feared the jutsu would fail, then all would be lost.

He remained that way for a couple of minutes, even after the light faded, opening his eyes he found he was looking at Kushina, the life finally left her, and Naruto, who was now awake and wailing from the sounds around him, smiling Minato kneeled down beside him opposite of Kushina and held them both with his arm.

Feeling something wet on his cheek he looked up to find it was raining. "Even the skies weep a nice end." Smiling he looked back at his family, feeling himself slowly drifting out thanks to exhaustion, the beasts chakra was sealed, the threat was over. "Wait… Chakra Sealed!"

Quickly sitting up at the sound of a massive roar Minato found the Kyuubi was still there among the living, yet it was half its original size, though it still posed a serious threat, however he never had time to think as the beast was quickly upon him raising its massive paw intending to crush them all "**Die**!" As it lowered its paw Minato held his family close, awaiting his fate, one which never came. "Extend!"

Opening his eyes to the sound Minato looked in awe as a bo staff went sailing towards the Kyuubi smacking it in the eye earning a roar of pain from the said beast, looking over he was surprised to find Sarutobi and a small army of chuunin to ANBU with him in the field, more surprising was next to him was the elders, back on their feet it seemed and fully garbed in battle gear, Koharu, Sarutobi and Homura were all together again it seemed, yet what was most surprising was the fourth person with them, one eye wrapped in bandages, cane in his hands, The Old War Hawk as he was known by Danzo Shimura.

"Minato finish the sealing, we'll buy you time, go!" Nodding at his mentor Minato tiredly got to his feet and started speeding through the many handseals as fast as he could given his condition.

"Charge!" With a great war cry in response to their third Hokage the ninjas for the first time in many years, charged as one, friends family, rivals and enemies, its didn't matter, to them, their great enemy was before them, this very enemy that threatened their home, this is all that mattered, victory.

**With Kyuubi** Having regained his sight the beast looked back at his intended target, yet instead of one, he found many charging him, much to his great delight. "**More ants to crush!**" This was all the demon needed, a bloodbath, an entire village crushed beneath him, he would not be contained, never again.

With a roar of defiance the beast pushed off its hind legs, charging back at the wave of incoming ninja, he would not be defeated, he refused.

**With Minato**

Still speeding through the seals Minato watched as his comrades, his rivals, his family, his village, attacked the beast, all to keep it away from him, to him this was quite a sight, he couldn't be more proud to be their Hokage, their leader.

Finishing the final sign he called out his technique, from there all was a blur, his world darkened around him, all he saw before him was a looming figure reaching towards him, to him this was death, to him this was his end, this was his time, this was peace.

**Back on the Battlefield**

The ninjas gave the beast everything they had, from jutsu to weapons, they made sure the beast would go no further, however, as much as they fought, it seemed hopeless in the end, no matter what they did, the beast would repel them, killing in the masses, all was looking grim, when they were sure they were losing the line, the demon before them stopped and started glowing, quickly being covered with a tremendous light, to them it was amazing, and with one final roar of defiance the beast exploded in a sea of light, disappearing from view.

No one, spoke, no one moved, in the midst's of the field only the sound of rain could be heard, then they cheered, they cheered for their victory, they cheered for their home, they cheered for relief, to them they didn't care, they were alive, their home was safe.

Walking away from the field Sarutobi approached the ritual, as he grew closer he could hear the wails of an infant growing louder, when he arrived he lowered his head in respect, between the wailing infant was Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, their heroes, both snuggled into their wailing son, yet lifeless, both were gone, having gave their lives to defend their home.

Reaching down he picked up the crying infant and wrapped him within his Hokage robes, making sure to keep him warm until the child finally settled down.

Turning around he found his teammates and rival standing behind him, all looking at him expectantly none said a word, unsure what to do, until Koharu broke the silence. "What do we do?"

Looking at each of them then at Naruto, Hiruzen Sarutobi let out an exhausted sigh before looking back at them, for the first time in many years showing how old he truly was. "We rebuild."

**Unknown**

Opening his eyes Minato was surprised to find himself somewhere, where he didn't know, he just knew that he was here, looking around he saw nothing but light, though he could not move, try as he might, he could move nothing but his head.

"So you've come Human, that was a brave thing you did, a very noble thing too."

Looking over at the sound of the Voice Minato was surprised to find a wolf, sitting there staring back at him, a snow white wolf that looked pure in form, not a single thing about it out of place.

"It's rude to stare." Minato blinked at the voice again, yet he didn't think long on it as a chuckle interrupted his thoughts, watching as the wolf stood and walked over to him, Minato wondered what was happening, and shouldn't he be dead.

"You are dead, but I called you here before you move on, we are in purgatory, the realm between realms, he there is neither life nor death, there is only what is." Blinking Minato realised the voice was in his head, and that it must have read his mind, yet that wasn't important right now, he needed to ask what was currently on his mind. "Who are you, what happened to Naruto, is the village safe?"

"Well in order, I am known as Fenrir, a wolf god, your son and village are safe, the sealing was a complete success." Fenrir replied as he sat infront of the ninja who lay before him.

"That's a relief." Giving the biggest grin he could muster at the answers he couldn't be happier, his village was safe as was his son, and now a god has come to him with a proposition. "Wait, why am I here again?"

"You're here because I willed you to be, I pulled you from the death gods clutches to give you a proposition, not for yourself but for your son, you know how he will be treated, the life of a Jinchūriki is one of pain and loneliness, I will give him a gift, a means of survival as a reward for your selfless act to save your village, even if you have unintentionally condemned him to a lonesome fate." Looking at the man as he spoke, Fenrir saw a mix of emotions spread across his face, from worry, to shock and finally sadness then determination, just as he hoped.

"Do what you must, if it means my son will be safe then I beg you to help him."

Smiling the wolf moved closer and placed its paw on the dying mans shoulders. "It will be done, he will be a lycan, a hunter of the night, and if he wills it, a creature of the day, a beast of will, this I promise you, now rest, all will be taken care of."

Relieved that he at least did something good for his son, Minato closed his eyes and relaxed, letting death embrace him, leaving the wolf alone, never noticing the feral grin plastered on its face.

**Back in Konoha with the Council**

Things were, at best, in chaos, many citizens, both civilian and ninja are MIA or KIA, many more homeless, hundreds of orphans now crowded the remaining orphanages, more importantly their Hokage was dead, without a leader they would appear vulnerable to other nations, to put it simply, the village was still in a serious crisis.

Sitting down at the Hokages desk within the middle of the chamber Hiruzen sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, things were grim, he knew that much. "Report." Looking at the council he couldn't help but dread the coming storm, war was never easy, it left its mark, but what they survived had done worse that the Great Ninja Wars combined.

Looking over at him, Hiruzens teammate and advisor Koharu Untane, gave her report. "We're in a serious situation, 5,758 killed, 3,204 missing, 3,254 injured, reports note this includes both civilian and ninja alike, half the village is gone, we have to see to our people as well as the village defence and reconstruction, we far too open here Hiruzen, we need to act."

"I concur, we should rally what ninja we have and focus them on village defence, keep the perimeter secure at all costs, recall half of our outposts, this is a critical time, we can't afford to be picky with land here." Homura Mitokado, Hiruzens other teammate and adviser stated, giving his point in the matter.

"Slamming his cane on the floor gaining the attention of everyone present, Danzo Shimura was not looking pleased, though he usually remained stoic and emotionless, he was extremely disturbed by the suggestions. "Are you a fool? Retrieving ninja from the outposts will weaken us further, we should leave them where they are, let the other villages believe nothing has changed, bringing them back will surely gain their attention, we might as well paint another target on our borders inviting them."

This remark didn't sit to well with Homura, if the look on his face was any indication. "What do you propose then Danzo, if you have room to criticize then please, grace us with your wisdom."

"Give me back root, they will work in the shadows and will do Konohas will, through Root we will remain supreme, even in our time of weakness."

*Standing up sharply while slamming her hands on the table Koharu looked at Danzo, all composure gone, she now held nothing but a look of rage. "Are you mad! You want to bring back those mindless drones of yours, face it Danzo you're using the crisis as an excuse to regain power!"

Before things got out of control, Hiruzen intervened, he was Hokage, and he had to take in everyone's opinion, even if they were down right outrageous. "Enough!" This ceased all commotion as everyone turned to him, seeing as he had their attention he decided to make his decision known. "I understand where you're coming from Koharu, but in our current state I have to agree with Danzo on this matter, leave our border patrols as they are, we can't risk anything at this point in time, Danzo, your request will be granted, however your root agents will report to me, all reports will go to me, I will have control of root, they will not even breath without my express permission, do I make myself clear?"

Gritting his teeth Danzo could only nod. "Good, I'm giving you another chance with this Danzo, don't betray my trust, I won't be so forgiving this time." Turning to Koharu he continued. "And I agree where your coming from Koharu, but this isn't the time for this, we need everything and everyone we can get, we're ninja, we may not like it but at times we have to get our hands dirty, see to the villagers, make sure they have shelter, food supplies, get the orphanages seen to, make sure all wounded have medical assistance, I want routine checka regularly, no one is to be left out, be they young, old weak, strong or downright plague ridden, do I make myself clear?"

Nodding at this Koharu sat back down, happy at least one thing was taken care of. "Good, Homura you will assist her, have every able bodied man be they ninja or citizen help, we need to work together t. get through this, the will of fire still burns, make sure they realize this, they must not lose their faith.

Koharu nodded at his friend and teammate, he would do what he could, but there was one thing still on his mind. "What of the Jinchūriki?"

"Give him to me, he will be a fine weapon and a great edition to our military ranks." Danzos statement earned him harsh glares from all within the room even the Hokage.

"I gave you leeway with your root program Danzo, do not test my patience, he will not be made into a weapon, a Jinchūriki without emotion is a double edged sword, they don't know right from wrong and it would stab us in the back later, no he will be placed within the Orphanage, he will have a good life. If there's nothing else to discuss then this meeting is over."

**The next day**

The entire village was present for the ceremony, all had come to pay their respects to the fallen, man cried while others held their heads low to hide their pain.

Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura and Danzo were all present at the front of the crowd, within Koharus arms lay the sleeping form of Naruto, the son of their savior, not that they knew that, and Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, the nightmare they all witnessed the day before.

Hiruzen looked at the sky, letting the rain drop heavily upon him hiding his tears. "Rest well Minato, Kushina, I promise to care for him." Looking at the crowd Hiruzen let out a sad sigh. "Today I join you all in this sad event, gathered here are the citizens, the ninja, the very fire that burns within our hearts, here, lay those who died to protect our home, those who were unfortunate enough not to get away, but we will not remember them like this, today we will mark this day as one of remembrance, be those who fell fighting the beat, or simply trying to escape it matters not, with each that died more live, with each sacrifice, time was bought, time that allowed us to be here this day, from here on we will not mourn them, we will be sad, yes, but we will not mourn, we will hold our heads high in remembrance of these brave citizens, proud defenders of our home, their home, let them be remembered.

Turning to those behind him Hiruzen saw their approval, even in Danzo, though the man was a War Hawk, he had to admit, he knew when the time was right to act, today it was not so.

Looking at the sleeping form of one Naruto Uzumaki he could not help but smile. "You're a hero Naruto, the people will come to know it, and they will know their saviour as not just their Hokage, but you as well. A Hero."

**Unknown Location**

In a dark place something stirred, a deep growl echoed all around that quickly turned to laughing, when it seized two eyes appears within the dark, bright yellow with slitted pupils. Not a hero… A Herald.

* * *

**And finished, man that has to be the longest chapter I've ever written, and I must say I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all did too, tried t get as much emotion into it as possible but never been good at putting that into words, and I apologise if the fight seemed a bit dull, first time writing one in detail, if you read my previous attempt well, you know how bad I can be lol, anyway please review, I'd really like peoples opinions on this chapter, hell flame me if you like, as long as it's telling me why your flaming me and reasonable, if it sucks, tell me why you think it sucks, this will help improve later chapters, thing like you suck and should go die will just be ignored and therefore you will only be wasting your time, next chap will be up soon, til next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all, seems I only got one review but I got a lot of story alerts so I'm happy about that, lets me know people are enjoying it, I'll be working on this when I can which should be more often than before, so keep an eye out for updates.**

**And to Ty Son of Battle, all in due time.**

**Warning this chapter will contain serious child abuse.**

"**Summon/demon talking"**

"Entity talking"

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he went over the paperwork for today, how he hated it, looking over at the picture of his successor he couldn't help but think of the young boy, Naruto, five years it had been, five years since that horrible day, that nightmare had arrived at the village, how Minato and Kushina gave their lives to seal it within their son.

After things had been settled within the first few days Sarutobi had arranged for the boy to be placed within one of the orphanages, word by this point had already spread about what the boy contained, he had done much to make it known the boy was not a demon, he only hoped it was enough.

**At the Orphanage**

The place was buzzing with activity, the children scurrying around enjoying themselves, matrons running around with them adding joy to their everyday lives, inside the place was clean, everything was well furnished and organised, yet surprisingly empty, there were no adults present, only a few knew why, down in the basement they were dealing with a daily activity they all took pleasure in, one that was a common occurrence.

"Hit him again!" within the room the gathered matrons all laughed cruelly, cheering and pointing at the object another was beating furiously with a stick, this object was a small boy no older than five years old, this was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container.

"Smash his face in, show him how we deal with his kind!" laughing the woman only raised the stick and beat the boy harder enjoying his cries as each hit connected.

"Here its my turn" gently pushing the woman away another matron stood over the bloodied five year old before reaching down, crabbing his collar, then much to the pleasure of the others watching, reared her fist back and repeatedly began punching him in the face, hard and fast she never let up even as the sounds of cries echoed along the walls.

"What's going on here!" Looking over at where the yell came from all the adults stopped what they were doing, ignoring the broken, bloody and beaten boy they were tormenting but a moment ago, at the door, stood the head of the orphanage herself, and she did not look pleased.

Hardening her gaze she stepped forward causing the matron who now had blood over her fists from beating the young man, to drop him harshly on the ground. "I'll ask again, what is going on here?"

Stepping forward one among the group decided to speak for them. "Were just giving the demon his daily greeting. "She said with a cruel smirk which only caused the other woman to give her a murderous glare causing her to shrink in fear.

"Have you fools forgotten what day it is, he visits the Hokage, no excuses, if he's ill then he comes here to check on the brat, clean him up, get a bath on and make sure nothing is shown." Turning she walked away before stopping at the door and turned her head to look at them, with a sinister grin. "No need to be gentle."

Grinning all present grabbed the boy as she left and dragged him behind them, making their way to the bathroom one ran the bath filling it with burning hot water while the rest throw the boy to the floor and tore his clothes off before throwing him to the side making sure he smashed against the wall hard.

Seeing the bath was still filling one of them walked over to the boy and smashed her foot into his back making him scream, much to her delight, causing her to add to the pressure by digging her heel into the boys spine.

When the bath was done a rather fat matron grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the burning hot water causing them all to laugh as he screamed and tried to get out.

"Stay in there!" She screamed punching the boy in head face knocking him on his ass, and hitting his head off the wall. "Time to clean you up you little shit." Grabbing a scrubber she then went over the boys wounds scrubbing them as hard as she could, ignoring the boy that was screaming and wailing from her actions.

"Shut up!" she yelled with no success as the boy continued screaming until another matron came forward and grabbed the boy holding him under the water causing him to squirm violently, yet she held firm letting the other matron scrub him, only letting him up for air every minute or so by yanking his head up by the hair on his head.

Having finished cleaning him up they took him down to the head of the orphanage, having noticed his wounds healed she scowled. "True signs of a demon, no one heals that fast." Walking over to him she looked down at the boy, making sure to tower over him, then without warning she grabbed him by the throat, picked him up and slammed him hard onto the floor.

"Now you listen to me you filthy little bastard, you're a demon, a monster, an evil beast that has no right to kiss the ground we walk on, us pure humans who tolerate your evil taint every day, when you see the Hokage today, you will bow before him, you will treat him as a god for sparing your miserable existence and allowing you to live among the purity of this village, you will tell him that you are cared for here, that you are loved, do this and we will only beat you for half a day tomorrow, if you don't, I will take a metal bat, beat you until all your bones shatter one by one, I will then take a knife, slowly and not so carefully peel your skin off piece by piece until there's nothing left, I can make sure your alive and awake through the whole thing, believe me, because when I'm done with that, I will burn you, I will fucking burn you like you should be burning in the pits of hell where you belong, and after you've finally perished and gone from our greatness I will take your charred pathetic shit stained excuse of a body and feed it to the Inuzuka clan hounds…" pausing for a moment to think enjoying every moment of fear on the boys face she smiled, not a pleasant smile, but a cruel, sinister smile that would make even the Kyuubi proud.

"On second thought I'll burn you alive but you won't die, oh no demon, when we're done with that I'll feed you to those hounds then, but you won't be dead, I'll make sure you feel every single moment those dogs sink their teeth into your evil form and tear you apart, devouring you as slow and as painfully possible for you, do I make myself clear?"

Doing all he could to avoid her gaze due to the fear he felt at the moment Naruto could only mumble and not, much to the woman's fury. "What was that! You will address me with the respect I deserve you damn monster!"

"Y-yes I u-u-understand." Naruto spoke as loud as he could nodding his head franticly only to get slapped hard across the cheek.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me, now let's go!" Marching past the boy she stopped for a moment before grabbing the back of his neck and shoved him out the door before following.

Walking Outside Naruto followed the matron though he gave glances at the children in the garden of the orphanage, running around without a care in the world, watching how they enjoyed themselves, running with each other, receiving care and kindness, hearing ay ell Naruto snapped out of his thoughts before he was kicked in the back causing him to fall to the ground hard, turning his head he saw the head matron standing over him with a murderous look. "Stop trying to corrupt our children and move it, a monster like you has no place here, I'd rather just get this over with so move your ass you waste of space!"

Quickly climbing to his feet Naruto followed after her as quickly as he could, though the matron made sure to move at a pace that was beyond what his small legs were capable of.

Moving through the streets of Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but feel terrified, all around he heard whispers, people growling and wherever he looked people glared at him and made threatening gestures at him only causing him to move faster trying his best to keep up with the matron.

Looking back at her charge she frowned seeing him looking everywhere before and idea came to her causing her to smirk before she moved into the more crowded streets which were bustling with activity.

Seeing where she went Narutos eyes widened in fear, he stopped as he processed this information before quickly scampering after her, running through the crowd he was assaulted from being shoved to tripped, from being punched to kicked before he quickly ran into an alley to get away from them as the people spat and yelled at him.

Making is way through the alleys Naruto quickly got to the other side of the village, stopping to gain his breath he looked around and spotted the matron making his way out of the crowd before spotting him, giving him the harshest glare she could she stormed up to him and gave him a hard slap across his face before dragging him off in the direction of the large tower at the end of the street.

**Hokage Tower**

In his office Sarutobi Hiruzen was broken from his thoughts by a knock at the door to his office. "Yes?" It was his secetary who popped her head in.

"Hokage-Sama the head Matron of the Harashima Orphanage is here with the 'boy'" Frowning he told her to let them in, taking note of how she held her tongue when it came to the young man in question, looking at the door once more he was broken from his thoughts when Naruto came running in the door at full speed before quickly being grabbed by the matron and held by her side. "Good morning Hokage-Sama, I apologise for this one, he's quite excited today."

"That's alright Yushino-san, I've been quite looking forward to seeing him too, come here my boy let me get a look at you." Smiling Sarutobi moved from behind his desk and bent down to Naruto height, before he went to him the matron now identified as Yushino gave his arm a hard squeeze as a warning causing the boy to lightly wince before she gently pushed him towards the elder pretending to encourage him.

Running over to the old man Naruto leapt into his arms earning a laugh from the said man. "How are you my boy, good?" He asked earning a nod from Naruto, looking closely into the boys eyes Sarutobi saw something he had not expected but deep down, dreaded, he saw fear, the boys eyes were not filled with excitement, but pure terror, he was terrified, and the way he was gripping him told Sarutobi all he needed to know, yet he decided to act ignorant for now, he could not act without proof.

Picking Naruto up Hiruzen moved behind his desk and sat in his chair, sitting the boy on his lap, turning to Yushino he was still standing, it's alright Yushino-san, I'll keep an eye on him, it is his visiting hours after all."

"That's alright Hokage-sama I can wait, the other matrons are taking care of the children." Smiling Yushino moved over to the couch that was positioned at the window and sat down, gazing out it pretending to be ignorant of the fact Hiruzen wanted her out so he could be alone with the boy.

"I insist Yushino, take a break." Smiling at the woman Hiruzen watched her carefully studying her reaction, she seemed very hesitant before responding.

"I apologise but I must insist Hokage-sama, I swore an oath to look after all the children in my care, given how hyper this one is I would rather he be kept under my watch in case anything happens, you are a busy man after all, something unexpected may call you away leaving the boy here alone if you can't get a hold of me to pick him up, and the other matrons are far too busy looking after the other children.

Nodding Hiruzen turned back to Naruto engaging in conversation with the five year old, though deep down he was even more suspicious, Naruto's behaviour and the matron refusing to leave, she was hiding something, that much he knew, whatever it was she didn't want him knowing, and he had a good idea as to what.

**A Few Hours Later**

Hiruzen said his goodbyes to Naruto and Yushino, he noted how the boy looked frightened as he walked out the door, but he had a meeting to attend, the council had been called in session, something about a financial problem had come to light, though he made sure to take extra precaution. "Lion, Boar." At his command two masked figures appeared next to him, both wearing matching uniforms but each had a different mask, one was wearing a mask that resembled a lion, and the other a boar, both stood at attention awaiting orders.

"Keep an eye on them, if she is abusing him in any way then detain her, but wait for them to reach the orphanage first, I want to be sure she's the not the only one." Having given his orders the two saluted before disappearing in the same manner they arrived leaving Hiruzen alone staring at a picture of his successor. "Minato, why didn't you let me do it, why didn't you tell me Kushina went into labour, I would have been there, I would have done the sealing and Naruto would have a father.

Sighing he left the room, wondering what things might have been like had he been the one to perform the sealing of the fox.

**Outside with Naruto and Yushino**

Naruto ran as fast as he could, trying to ignore the pain from his broken nose, blood was pouring out of it when Yushino picked up a discarded rod and smacked him with it, the said woman was now chasing him though due to his size Naruto could not get far as he was suddenly grabbed and hoisted in the air coming face to face with Yushino.

"Going somewhere demon? I told you I'd reward you with half your daily beating, so come, let's enjoy it, I know I will. "Laughing she walked back to the orphanage dragging Naruto who was kicking and screaming, begging anyone to help him.

Arriving at the orphanage Narutos eyes widened at all the matrons who were gathered at the front door supporting various kinds of objects, he knew, were to be used on him. "Well ladies…" Yushino spoke gaining every ones attention. "Seems the demon did as he was told and never muttered a word, I made sure of it, we did promise to only give him half a beating as a reward." Pausing she looked at all gathered before smiling giving off a cruel laugh.

"But since when do demons deserve anything, let alone mercy!" She yelled throwing the boy into the crowd who laughed and dragged him inside as he cried and screamed for help before the door shut behind Yushino.

**Sarutobis Office the Next Day**

"Report." Standing at attention before their leader Lion spoke in response to his command.

"As ordered we followed we followed Yushino-san and the boy from the shadows, we found no evidence of abuse to the boy, he was treated rather well from what was witnessed, Yushino-san gave the boy sweet for being well behaved for the day." Smiling behind his mask Lion held back a chuckle at what he witnessed, in his head. _"Yeah, a sweet beating."_

"I concur with Lion-san Hokage-Sama, we arrived at the orphanage still trailing the two, Yushino-san immediately put Uzumaki-san to sleep when they got back, the other matrons had retired for the night."

Leaning back in his chair Hiruzen sighed before dismissing the two then turns towards the window. "Was I wrong?"

**With Naruto**

Within the basement of the orphanage he lay hanging by chains around his wrists, nailed to the wall, covered in blood that was old and fresh, around him was various broken objects and tools, bloodied hammers and cleavers, blood splattered all over the room, running down the walls, dripping from the ceilings, slowly the boys eyes opened, lifeless orbs scanned the room finding himself alone once more, ignoring the pain he felt with only one thing on his mind before falling back to sweet darkness once more. _"Why?"_

**One Year Later**

It was night, the darkened streets filled with heavy rain, and ice cold winds that crashed against the village with little care, running through the darkness, a young boy in rags no older than six ran into an alley to escape the bitter cold of the night, this was Uzumaki Naruto, he had changed a lot since being removed from the orphanage, by force no less, he had the scars to prove it, three long claw like scars running in a diagonal line from his forehead, down across his nose stopping on his cheek bone under his left eye.

As he ran into a corner pulling a cardboard box over himself he couldn't help but remember that horrible day, the matrons decided he was old enough and decided to kick him out, but setting the guard dogs on him, he ran for hours with the dogs right behind him, blood pouring from the slash the first one gave him, despite all this the adults did nothing, they either ignored him and laughed at his pain, or joined in the chase, the ninja just watched not even giving a second glance at him.

Remembering all this caused tears to pour from his eyes, five years of that nightmare of an orphanage, only for it to be just as bad outside, always wondering why he was the only one. _"What did I ever do to them? Why is it always me? Why? Why?"_

"Why!" He roared out before punching the garbage can he was next to leaving a light dent in it not that he noticed as he continued to pound it with his small fists. "What did I ever do to them, why is it always me!"

Letting a few more tears fall he slowly pulled everything loser to him and hugged himself as an attempt to stay warm during the long cold night.

**The Next Day**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of clattering and looked up to see two men standing over him, judging by the looks they were giving him, they did not mean well, as if to prove this theory he was suddenly punched in the face before they descended on top of him, punching and kicking him doing whatever they could to him as he started screaming the bigger of the two punched him harder than before breaking his jaw causing his screams to become low moans.

By the time they were finished it was he late afternoon, they walked away laughing and talking about good times, leaving Naruto laying as a broken and bloodied mess in the alley they found him.

"_They did it again, why, what did I do?"_ Hearing another noise his eyes turned to find a dog looking down at him he noticed it had an ear missing and a patch over his eye, the last thing he saw was a shadowed figure walking around behind it before he drifted off to unconsciousness.

**Sarutobis Office**

Hiruzen was not happy, no he was down right furious, Hana Inuzuka, daughter of the Inuzuka Clan Head, Tsume Inuzuka came running in despite his secretaries screaming about her mum needing help and a little boy in trouble, when he arrived with the little girl he was horrified to put it lightly, laying on the clans operating table was none other than the village Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki, a bloody and broken mess, he had a broken jaw which was hanging loosely from his head, his fingers were all broken and mangled, his arms twisted in various placed, his legs were bent in various directions, he was no expert but he could make out his rigs sticking out under his skin through his small malnourished body.

When Tsume came in followed by a couple of medics within the clan she gave her report on what had transpired when she found him, someone was going to pay, he would make sure, someone would die painfully.

When he left the compound he immediately called a council meeting, consisting of all three parties, the civilian, shinobi and finally advisers, when he entered all hell broke loose, he laid in on them demanding answers, and he got some, the civillians, in their arrogance admitted everything, stating the brat deserved every second of it and should be grateful for the treatment they gave him in their great village, suffice to say they were short of a civilian council that day, the shinobi and advisers, Danzo included, admitted that what transpired that day would forever haunt their memory, they didn't know a katana could be used that way, nor did they know how deep the hole in their ass was, not that they wanted to know after that transpired, they had to wait a full 3 months before the room was clean enough to use again.

When the boy awoke, he was amazed, the sedatives he was given were enough to keep an Anbu Commander under for a day, yet this boy had awaken in under four hours, probably a side effect from containing the beast.

He immediately had him put back to sleep before walking out with a sigh finding the young girl who ran into his office there to greet him outside the door.

'How is he Mister?" She asked with the innocence that a seven year old carried which caused him to smile, it was not often he saw such innocence anymore.

"I'll be honest he's not in good shape, it's amazing he's even still alive, I don't know how he is but it's a good thing you mother found him when she did.

"It was Kuromaru-kun that found him, and he will live, won't he? She asked giving him pleading eyes, which made him smile more, though this once was more out of sadness.

"Truthfully I don't know Hana-chan, but I'm going to ensure we'll do whatever we can to get him through this and on the road to recovery.

"Your promise?" She asked still looking up at him.

"I promise as Hokage I will do everything I can, the boy is like my grandson, I won't lose him without a fight." This caused the girl to gain a big grin on her face, though it was more feral thanks to her status as an Inuzuka.

"Yay!" She yelled before giving him a big hug then ran into the room sitting next to the boy, this brought a smile to Hiruzens face before walking off to meet with Tsume.

**Another Year Later**

Naruto was sitting in an alley, hidden by the shadows glaring at all that passed by, how he disliked them, their cruel ways, their selfish desires, liars and cheaters all of them, since the Hokage made an example of the council lat year the attacks died down, he had been living with the Inuzukas since they found him, over the years he began to dislike Konoha, as he aged his eyes started to become animal like and his appearance a bit more feral, other then that he still looked the same, Tsume concluded that because he was around them he may have gained a few traits, call it side effects, but cases in appearance were never as unusual as this, for the ones that hated him, this was all the proof they needed, they attacked him the very next day in hordes, it took half the ninja populace to gather up the crowds and clear the mob, but the boy did not get way unscathed since when he was close, the ninja looked the other way.

Today was one of those days, it was the Festival of the Kyuubi, his birthday, and the local hunting event for him by the villagers, nowadays he stuck to the shadows, peering at them like a monster hunting his prey, only he was the prey and they were the monsters, quickly making his way into the back of the alley he decided to move before it was too later, it was too late, one ninja patrolling the roofs spotted him and threw a kunai at him, piercing his thigh, his scream of course, had attracted the mob that was looking for him, thus the chase began, but it did not last long, he could not out run them due to the kunai stuck in his leg, so he was quickly caught and the attack ensued.

They beat him, stabbed him, kicked him, clubbed him, everything he could think of at the time, he tried to fight back but it only made things worse, when they were done they picked him up and nailed him to the wall, making sure it was slow and painful, the ninja using methods to keep him awake through the whole ordeal, enjoying his screams as his body was nailed against the wood repeatedly.

He watched as they laughed, his cries now turned to gurgles as blood filled his throat, quietly choking him, he watched as they threw wood under him, laughing and cheering as they did, with each passing second his anger grew, to his horror he saw one take out a torch and approach him with a wicked grin, then the fire began, followed by his screams, and for the like all the other times before him, he fell unconscious, this time however it was different, the boy Naruto Uzumaki died, now there was only a shadow, a monster that craved their blood, a being of no emotion but hate with his last thoughts, the boy succumbed to the pain and heat. _"I hate you all!"_

* * *

**Whew that's that chapter done finally, sorry for it being so short but I wanted him to develop his personality this time round instead of just gaining it out of the blue, I was hoping to write more but frankly the more I come up with the more it sickens me, so will end it here before I become a monster lol.**

**Anyway please review, all reviews can help me devlope and improve this fic as best I can, til next time then.**


	3. Adoption!

Hey everyone.

Sadly to say this is not a chapter, reason I'm posting this up and disappoint those who have been following me yet again is because I've decided to put this story up for adoption,

My reasons for this are because I aint a writer, while I'm glad I sat down and tried something new I'm not getting anywhere with this, I've restarted the story three times as I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I can never seem to get it right, bad thing on my part, also whenever I write another chapter I just get too bored and give up, and if I'm in the mood and looking forward to it I just end up with the same results.

So with that said here we are, I'm giving this story up for people to adopt and mould as they see fit, you can take the chapters I've already wrote or you can start entirely from scratch, but I do have one condition for this, that is to stick with the plot i have or had planned for this fic since day one.

My reasons for this is even though the fic will no longer be run by me I'd rather still see it on the main plot, I've been with ff for a few years now and seen many good fics ruined by adoption so I'd like to keep this one track, and what I'd like to keep is the plot.

So with that said please PM me for the details if you'd like to adopt it, hope you all had a merry xmas, and a happy new year!


End file.
